regularrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Junk
Characters Bender Ross Stevie Regina Brook Angry Ty RB Corvo Selena Nicky Chrissy More Later!... Synopsys Regular Randomness gets new members, but a former actor burns down the studio, and thus they need to find a new one. Plot http://regularshowfanclub.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rossdress.png Location: The Regular Randomness studio's living room The show opens with Stevie reading a comic book in the corner of the room, Brook painting Regina's toe claws with purple nail polish, on the floor in front of the couch, and Selena, Nicky and Chrissy gossiping about who-knows-what. Ross walks into the room, dressed up in a shoulder-length, black and pink wig, a wine red tank-top with a black, leather jacket, a lime green skirt, and fishnet leggings. Ross usually enjoyed crossdressing as a woman whenever he had the opportunity to, and people usually called him eccentric for that, amongst other things. Usually when he walks out of his office, it means he has an announcement to make. He usually prefers to communicate with the gang via microphone and speakers. The Arska cleared his throat, catching the gang's attention. "Aloha, everyone!" the bird greeted. "I would like to tell you that we have a few members joining the cast today. They will arrive shortly." "New members?" Stevie asked. "Why would we need new members?" "Cause the show needs more males." Ross replied. "The only male here is Brook, and reviews say this show is sexist because of it. In fact, the network says if we don't add any more memorable males characters to the cast, they'll cancel us." "Yeah, good point." Stevie commented. "I've been wantin' to bone some dudes for a long time, and Brook doesn't have the right butt." "Stevie, please." the black and white bird chuckled. "Anyways, let's prepare for when they come. We're going to throw a welcoming party for them!" ---- The room was filled with green balloons, and streamers everywhere. There was nachos, tacos, pizza, potato chips, Doritos, Cheetos, spicy chicken wings, blue cheese sauce, mozzarella sticks, sandwiches, different types of subs, Coca Cola, Sprite, beer, and wine all on one table, as well. A big mint green banner with the words "WELCOME TO THE PARTY!!" in big, bolded forest green letters hanging on the ceiling. The room looked like your basic party. Brook, Regina, Stevie, Selena, Nicky, and Chrissy were sitting on the couch, waiting for the new members to arrive. Ross said that once they arrive the party would be able to start. The gang started wondering where Ross went anyway. http://regularshowfanclub.wikia.com/wiki/File:For_you..._doll!.jpg Suddenly Ross appeared with a yellow male oriole bird, with a white underbelly, a black goatee, black bushy eyebrows, with 2 piercings on the left one, black baggy pants, and robotic legs. The gang were confused as to whom that guy was. They thought maybe he was the new member. Although, Ross did say that there was going to be more. Where are they, then? "Everyone, this is Bender Trevor." he introduced. "He is one of our new members. Bender, this is Stevie, Brook, Regina, Selena, Nicky, and Chrissy." "Hallo!" Bender said, a Brazilian accent. "Soon, you'll be acquainted with our writers, Marcus, and Maroose." the monochrome feathered avian commented. "But for now, get to know our other members. I'm going to call the other newbies, and see what's taking them so long." "Okay!" the yellow oriole responded. He took a long look at the gang, uninterested in them. He, then, laid his eyes on Regina. Her wine red, chestnut brown, and royal purple hair, her dreamy, chocolate brown eyes, her tangerine orange fur, it was all so beautiful in his eyes. He walked up to her, a smug on his face. "Ay, muneca." He called. "Excuse me, sir?" Regina asked, her usual Jersey accent. "What the heck did you just call me?" "I called you a doll, espertinha." Bender replied. "Well, flattering me isn't going to get you anywhere, loser." the fox huffed. "Is that really the best insult you can call me?" the oriole chuckled. "Well, I could call you worse, but I'm shouldn't use such language in front of teenagers." ---- Meanwhile... Location: Security camera room/Ross's office. "What's taking you guys so long?" Ross questioned, on the telephone. "We're on our way, don't worry." a voice answered. "We're heading towards the building right now." "Well, okay then..." the black Arska spoke, doubt written on his face. "See ya there." He hung up the phone. ---- Location: Studio living room A few more people come into the studio. One is an African American human with blue-green eyes, black, curly hair, a green shirt and blue jeans, and white shoes, another one is a dark red dragon-like Kaiju, the other one is a yellow fox with red irises, a black tophat, a long gray coat, a dark gray shirt underneath, and long black boots. The last one is an android person with black hair, metallic gray skin, and shiny blue eyes. "Sorry we're late." the human apologized. "Traffic" "That's okay!" Ross responded. "Guys that was Rigby Bestie, the monster is Angry, the fox is Corvo, and the android is Ty." "Hi!" the new people all greeted, in unison. To be continued... Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes